The Biggest Betrayal of Them All
by darkangel9314
Summary: Ever since they were younger, Elena always wanted what Katherine had. Her clothes, her perfect curly hair, her instant popularity, but most important of them all, Elena has always wanted her sisters boyfriend Damon. Now in a twisted affair with her sister's boyfriend, Can Elena keep her betrayal a secret or will her relationship with her sister be changed forever?
1. Chapter 1

The Biggest Betrayal of Them All

Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert looked over to her sister Katherine and Katherine's boyfriend Damon. Elena tried to be patient with them, but if Katherine knew how much Damon was to Elena , she would probably think of her boyfriend differently. But the last thing she wanted was to destroy her sister's life, so she would stay quit for as long as she could.

Katherine snuggled out of his hold as she went to go get them popcorn. That's when Elena made her move and kissed Damon. She always appreciated everything Katherine had and that included her boyfriends.

Damon kissed her back before pulling away.

"Elena, you know you can't do that when Katherine is here. What if she catches us? Do you really want her to know that we've been screwing each other for the past couple of months?"

Elena shrugged. " I say it's worth the risk."

She kissed him again putting his hands down her pants so he could play with her. She was only slightly annoyed when he pulled his fingers out and sat back so he wouldn't be in her range anymore.

"Well I don't think it is. Now behave. Katherine will be back soon and we can fuck as soon as she goes to softball practice. If you want we can even fuck in her bed. Would you like that?"

Elena smiled and kissed Damon.

"You know I would."

Damon and Elena smiled as they sat apart. Katherine came back with the snacks and sat back down between them. Damon put his arm around Katherine and she smiled. Elena averted her gaze and turned her attention back to the TV.

"I hope you guys weren't too bored without me." Katherine asked batting her eyelashes at Damon.

If only she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

The Biggest Betrayal of Them All

Chapter 2

A knock sounded at Elena's door as she closed the magazine she had been reading. She wasn't expecting company that day, but she was glad for it. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Damon on the other side of it. Usually when they met up it was at his house. She gestured for him to come in and shut her door tightly. It was days like this that she wished she had a lock on her door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I've been thinking Elena."

"That you want to break up with Katherine and date me instead."

"No. I was thinking that we should stop this."

:"What?"

"It's not right Elena. Katherine is my girlfriend. You're not. I have to stop this before either of you get hurt."

"Well it's a little too late for that."

Damon rolled his eyes and sat down on her bed.

"You knew we'll always have those times in the sack. I just need to focus on Katherine for a while. She's going through a lot of stuff and I can't continue cheating on her like this."

"What kind of things?"

"She'll have to tell you that. It' personal."

Elena shook her head and sat down next to him o n the bed. She couldn't lose him not like this.

"At least give in one last time. Just as a final farewell. Please. Then I swear i'll leave you alone."

Damon sighed and gave her a kiss on the lips. She knew he couldn't resist her one last time. She placed his hands on her boobs and gave them a gentle squeeze. She moaned as he traced light kisses down her throat. She was about to make this the best sex of her life.

Her back hit the bed as she laughed slightly. She knew he couldn't resist her. She pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground. She was just glad that no one was home. She wouldn't have to be quit that way. His hands traced the length of her body as she gave him a smile she knew he couldn't resist. His lips landed back on hers as they got rid of the rest of their clothes. This time sex wasn't just for fun. It actually meant something to her. She just had to show him that it could mean something to him too.

She moaned loudly as Damon placed his finger to her lips reminding her that they had to be quiet. After all there was no telling when Katherine would come back, but as far as Elena was concerned she didn't care if Katherine found out or not. She wanted Damon no matter how much it hurt her.

She kept from rolling her eyes and quieted it down a little bit. Even though it was kind of hard considering how into it he was. She couldn't remember the last time their sex was this good, but damn Damon was on fire tonight.

Once Damon filled her up to the brim with his hot wet seed, he let her ride out her own orgasm then rolled off her getting his clothes on as quick as he could.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked reaching for his hand.

He cringed away from her as if he was disgusted with her and himself.

"I'm going home Elena. I shouldn't be here when Katherine's not here. I mean we shouldn't have done this now it just made things that much harder. You have to move on Elena. I'm not the one for you and Katherine is the one for me. She doesn't deserve this and neither do you. "

Elena got off the bed and got so close to Damon's fade that there lips were nearly touching.

"You're wrong Damon! I do deserve this. I deserve you and Katherine doesn't."

"That';s where you're wrong Elena."

"I know this isn't wrong Damon. I love you and when you love someone you can't walk away."

Elena-"

Elena pulled him into the kiss as her back hit the bed yet again. She wouldn't mind going in for round two at the moment, but Damon had other ideas. He sighed as he ended the kiss and backed up to the door turning the knob.

"I'm sorry Elena. It's better this way. You might not see it now, but you will eventually."

And before she could say anything, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The Biggest Betrayal of Them All

Chapter 3

His hands felt so good traveling down the length of her body as she titled her face up so she could meet his lips. His lips felt so good on hers. They should always be there on hers. He unzipped the back of her dress as his hand traveled up her legs. He was almost there, just a few more seconds and he would be there he would be-

"Elena!"

Elena's eyes flew open as she looked into Katherine's face. Great. Just what she needed at this moment. First Damon broke up with her because of Katherine and now she was in her room trying to bother her. Why couldn't her life just go the way she wanted to for once.

Sighing she threw the covers off her body and approached Katherine. Of course she looked all nice and perfect while Elena probably looked like a wreck. Why was Katherine's life so perfect all the time. Elena wanted it all and she wanted it now. She wouldn't rest until she had everything that Katherine had and not a single moment more.

"Hey Kat." she said putting on her best fake cheerful voice.

It was the voice she always used when Katherine was around.

"I was wondering if you were busy today."

Elena looked around trying to find any excuse that she could not to spend time with Katherine, but she couldn't think of a good one. Damn. She really didn't want to see Katherine's face at the moment. Especially since She had Damon and Elena didn't. Damon was hers and she knew it. She just had to find someway to prove it to him and now she knew how.

"No. Ugh. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me and to get my hair done. I could really go for a change and you know a lot about clothes so I was hoping you could help me with that."

"What is going on with you today? Is there a boy or something?"

Elena smiled not willing to tell Katherine who it was but maybe she could tell her without really telling her.

"Yes. It is a boy, but he hardly notices me so maybe if I make him notice me than i'll be good to go, so could you help me with that."

Katherine smiled totally oblivious and took Elena's hand.

"I would do anything especially for you."

Elena smiled and followed Katherine as they went to the mall.

A couple of hours and one amazing hair cut and highlight job later Elena was sitting with Katherine playing with her new red highlights as her and Katherine ate lunch. She hated that stupid smug smile on Katherine's face as she talked about her and Damon. Apparently they had some important news to share with the family tomorrow and she wanted Elena to be there, but regardless of what it was Elena would still take Damon from her no matter what it took to get him in her arms again. Katherine was just collateral damage and she would do anything to make sure she never interfered again.


	4. Chapter 4

The Biggest Betrayal of Them All

Chapter 4

There was a breaking point in everybody's life and for Elena Gilbert that night had been tonight.

As Elena sat down on the couch for some sort of big family meeting, she looked around at all the faces looking around each of them slightly. What the hell was going on. First off was her family which consisted of her mother Miranda, her father Greyson, and her brother Jeremy as she looked at the other end of the living room that was occupied by the Salvatore's which included Damon's younger brother Stefan, his mother Lilly, and his father Giuseppe. And last but not least at the further end was Katherine's family which consisted of her father, mother, and her younger sister. What the hell was going on here and why had they been called here by Katherine and Damon?

Finally after a few more torturous minutes, Damon and Katherine came into the room holding hands. Katherine couldn't have looked happier but Damon seemed like he was regretting whatever decision they had just made together.

"Thank you for coming everyone. Damon and I have an announcement to make. Now I know some of you may frown upon this decision and in a way I get it, but know that this is mine and Damon's decision and we will do what we see fit."

"What's this about Katherine?" Katherine's father said giving her a firm look.

Katherine took Damon's hand and squeezed it before continuing.

"I'm pregnant. And Damon is the father. We think it's both in our best interest to keep the baby and get married so we can be a real family with each other."

Elena's world felt as if it was shattering as small rants and congratulations were passed around the room. She felt as if she were suffocating and there was no way out of her current situation she had to find a way.

Without much thought Elena got off the couch as fast as she could and went over to Damon who had managed to get away from Katherine and pulled at his hand leading him to her room and shutting the door tightly keeping her voice to a whisper and hoping that people could give them a couple more minutes before he went back to Katherine and the world that seemed so far away from her.

"We need to talk." she said

"What's this about Elena? I need to get back to Katherine and the others."

"No Damon you don't you don't owe them anything."

"Katherine is the mother of my child."

"Not if you don't want her to be."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

She stepped closer to him closing the space between them.

"I'm here to offer you a choice Damon either chose Katherine and have a horrible lonely life with a girl you don't love or you can be with me. You can either abandon Katherine and the baby and we can run off together or we can take the baby with us and start a family together. We can do this Damon all you have to do is believe in us."

"What's wrong with you?" Was all Damon said before he started walking towards the door.

"Come on Damon we could do it together. We can prove that Katherine is an unfit mother and raise the baby together you don't have to suffer anymore."

"I'm not suffering Elena and I refuse your offer. Me and Katherine will be married and we'll raise our child together and you will stay away from both of us. You will not interfere. You will move on, do you understand Elena?"

Tears rolled down Elena's face as Damon's hand moved towards the door.

"No Damon I will not move on do you hear me? I will have you if it's the last thing I do and I swear you will pay for this day. If you go out that door. You will pay."

Damon gave her one last look before shaking his head and going out of the door to contemplate what had just happened and what she would do next.


End file.
